


oleander

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert, reader has terrible ninja powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: aburame shino x readerreader shows shino her ninja power.





	oleander

“Shino, do you know about the white oleander flower?” you asked your black-haired friend happily.

He shook his head slightly.

You chuckled, clicked your tongue, and continued, “Well, it’s a very toxic plant. One leaf is enough to kill a baby. But, lucky for you, I’m immune to its toxicity.”

Shino looked at you slyly from underneath his dark glasses. “How is that lucky for me?”

You smiled at him knowingly and got up from your guys’ seat against a large tree. Crawling over to an oleander bush, you took the entirety of one branch, and shoved it into Shino’s mouth. “Because,” you began promptly, “if you were to ingest some oleander, as you just have, I could do this—“ You cupped his face in your hands gently before you pushed your lips onto his, pushed your tongue around his mouth, and let go. “—and now my saliva will neutralize any poison from the oleander plant in your body! That is my only good ninja power.”

Shino merely stared at you, his hand over his mouth in defensive awe and a light blush on his cheeks. Once he regained his composure, he asked on very simple question: “That wasn’t even oleander, was it?”

To which you grinned happily and said, “Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
